


Eternal Flame

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Blaine cant help but see the good in everyone. (angel!blaine x devil!kurt au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal Flame- The Bangles

“I heard if you stare at them too long their constant stream of sin causes you to instantly burst into flames.”

Blaine rips his eyes off the beautiful man across the bar and faces Quinn.

“That's a legend and you know it,” he says pointedly, stirring the straw in his glass.

“I'm just saying, you should be careful with him,” Quinn shrugs.

_Yeah, that's what everyone says._ Blaine knows the rules, _obviously_ , he wouldn't have wings if he didn't. But still, he likes to think there's good in everyone, even the devils. They're not exactly evil, but it's kind of their job to cause mayhem, bring deal, cause temptation. It creates a balance.

“You saw what happened to Brittany,” she nods to the exit, where the blonde’s white wings stand out against her girlfriend’s tight red dress and black stilettos.

“At least they're happy,” Blaine says with a small pang of jealousy.

“You could've been happy with Sebastian,” Quinn says.

“Sebastian is so far from holy,” Blaine scoffs, rolling his eyes as he reminisces the cheesy (and overtly sexual) words of Sebastian's pickup lines.

“And you think dating a _devil_ is going to be better?”

Blaine looks back at the guy across the bar, swearing that he saw him looking back at him for a brief second. He admires his swooped up hair,-by instinct he cringes a bit at the small horns on his head- black mesh shirt, and blushes at his intentionally sinful tight jeans.

“They can't be _all_ bad,” he taps his halo (a nervous habit he's picked up) and walks across the bar.

***

Four months later, (when Quinn starts talking to him again) he tells her it's not all bad. Sure, Kurt has an eternally burning fireplace in his home that make his wings overheat when they try to cuddle, but they're working on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This au is a bit different, but I loved the concept. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
